La boite
by Celestin s tales
Summary: Thor et ses amis découvrent une boîte mystérieuse.
1. Chapter 1

Avant tout un énorme merci à EmilieKalin qui m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé lors de la relecture de ce texte. Merci à toi !

Blabla introductif: C'est la première fois que je prenais autant au sérieux une histoire et bon dieu que ça a été éprouvant !

Cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas vraiment imaginée comme les autres que j'ai déjà écrites. Non celle-ci, c'est un rêve. J'avais déjà hésité à plusieur reprises de transformer mes songes en récits car ils sont généralement vraiment bien construits mais c'était pour moi compliqué de mettre sur papier tous les sentiments négatifs comme positifs que me font subir mes rêves. Mais cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci c'est différent. Je me suis réveillé en pleurs mais j'étais heureux.

Être amoureux c'est fantastique et fort. Et même si ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des années maintenant, je ressens souvent ce sentiment d'amour mélangé à un autre tout petit quelque chose qui rend l'amour amoureux si spécial et ce parce que je le ressens à travers l'art.

Donc quand il y a trois ans j'ai commencé à partager mes différentes passions artistiques, je n'avais que ça en tête: faire ressentir des émotions à ceux qui découvrent ce que je fais.

J'ai confiance en ma capacité à émouvoir mais à quoi bon me tempérer quand j'imagine des histoires qui moi me transportent bien plus que celles que j'écris ? J'ai donc fini par retranscrire ce rêve et j'espère sincèrement que vous serez aussi chamboulés en le lisant que je n'ai été chamboulé en le rêvant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois, il y fort longtemps dans le royaume des Ases, un jeune prince, intelligent et calme.

Hiade était le frère cadet des glorieux Vili, Odin et Vé. Il ne leur ressemblait pas beaucoup mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Ce qui le dérangeait en revanche, c'est que jamais il ne se reconnaissait dans les descriptions que ses proches faisaient de lui.

En fait, on parlait de lui exactement comme on parlait de ses aînés tant et si bien qu'il se crut qu'il aurait été préférable pour sa famille qu'il soit effectivement comme eux. Il tenta de les imiter mais rien n'y fit.

Un jour, curieux il partit voir s'il pouvait trouver ailleurs dans le monde des personnes lui ressemblant.

Son aventure fut longue et il fut étonné de découvrir la diversité que l'univers pouvait lui offrir mais quelque chose grandissait lentement dans son coeur. Plus le temps passait, plus ses émotions se faisaient fortes et un jour il comprit ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il voulait qu'on le respecte. Alors quand il comprit d'où venait sa tristesse, il rentra chez lui.

Le prince fut dès son retour traité en fonction de ses actes et non plus juste en fonction de son nom et reçut, de la part de son frère qui était devenu le roi en son absence, un présent, espérant que grâce à celui-ci, son petit frère comprenne l'importance qu'il avait pour sa famille. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là…

 **oOo**

Le pas lourd et chancelant Thor rentrait d'une sortie avec ses amis. Plus aucun serviteurs ne circulaient dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, profitant de la nuit et du calme qu'elle apportait avec elle pour se reposer. Les lumières avaient été soufflées mais on pouvait encore entendre par cette heure tardive l'écho de quelques fêtards rentrant chez eux en contrebas de la montagne sur laquelle reposait le château.

Avançant prudemment dans la pénombre de la nuit, il atteint la porte de sa chambre et s'y appuya nonchalamment. Volstagg et Sif l'avait encore une fois défié dans un affrontement qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Ce serait un déshonneur pour lui et toute sa famille s'il avait ignoré la provocation, ou du moins il aimait s'en convaincre. C'est donc ivre qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de rejoindre un lit douillet. Ses amis étaient certainement eux aussi trop imbibés d'alcool quelque part dans Asgard mais Thor ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux; les taverniers de la ville connaissaient bien ses quatres-là et les laisseraient sans aucun doute dormir sous ou sur une table en échange d'une piécette au réveil.

Décidé à dormir il bougea après de longues minutes sans pour autant entrer dans ses appartements. Plus loins dans le corridors dansait la lumière d'une bougie toujours utilisée, l'attirant tel un insecte.

Il était monnaie courante, lorsque Thor revenait au petit matin qu'il trouve son cadet éveillé, veillant pour l'une ou l'autre raison.

Loki était de nature plus introvertie. Il aimait lire durant des heures au côté de sa mère ou s'entraîner seul à la magie et au combat. Bien que Loki entretenait avec Fandral - a contrario de Sif, Hogun et Volstagg- une relation courtoise, Thor ne les avaient jamais vu discuter seul à seul et Thor était au final le seul ami du magicien.

Arrivant à l'entrebâillement de la seconde chambre, il s'y glissa le plus discrètement qu'il pu et referma la porte.

"Il est tard et tu es ivre. Retourne dans ta chambre Thor." demanda Loki à voix basse sans lever les yeux du manuscrit qu'il lisait depuis des heures.

Thor n'était pas encore entré dans son champ de vision, pourtant Loki connaissait déjà l'identité de son intrus; un frémissement, typique de sa relation avec son frère, l'avait alerté quelques instants auparavant.

"Tu as laissé la porte ouverte, j'ai le droit d'être là."

"Je l'ai ouverte dans l'après-midi. C'était il y a des heures, avant que la nuit ne tombe. Entends là que je n'ai plus envie de te voir. J'ai juste omis de la refermer. Ferme la et vas t'en."

"Or de question !" ricana le dieux du Tonnerre en s'étirant. "Je compte sur ce marché pour passer un peu plus de temps près de toi, sans ça je ne te verrais pratiquement jamais. Respecte donc les règles du contrat. Tu ouvres la porte quand je peux te voir et la ferme quand tu veux rester seul. Et là la porte était ouverte." finit-il en indiquant la porte maintenant fermée d'un mouvement de main.

Loki haussa un sourcil, détournant finalement les yeux de sa lecture.

"Plus nous vieillissons et plus tu deviens subordonné et entêté." fit remarquer le brun mécontent de voir le plus âgé s'allonger à moitié nu sur le lit où il était assis en tailleur.

Un discret sourire naquit au creux des lèvres du sorcier quand deux bras puissant s'écoulèrent autour de sa fine taille.

"Parles-moi mon frère, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix avant de m'endormir." demanda doucement Thor à demi enroulé dans la grande couverture.

Le sourire de Loki se dessina de plus belle. Étant enfant, lui et Thor avait dormi la majorité de leur nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant allègrement de ce contact rassurant.

Puis un jour Frigga avoua au plus jeune qu'il avait été adopté. Cette révélation fut dramatique pour le petit prince qui voulut s'éloigner de ses proches mais c'était sans compter sur l'amour que lui portait le blond. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux adolescents, il était presque impossible pour Loki de se débarrasser de Thor. Mais le voulait-il ?

"Et que veux-tu que je raconte, mon bordelique de frère ?" soupira Loki en regardant les vêtements qui avait été abandonnés négligemment au centre de la pièce.

Thor ne répondit pas de suite, laissant un silence bienvenu s'installer durant lequel Loki reprit sa lecture espérant que Thor se soit simplement endormi, mais celui-ci finit malheureusement par demander ce que racontait le document.

Restant dos au plus âgé, Loki commença son explication mais fut rapidement interrompu par le blond qui pour une fois se montrait curieux. Le plus jeune de la fratrie se montra tout d'abord patient et répondit aux interrogations de son frère mais quand celui-ci posa sa quinzième question consécutive s'en fut assez.

Loki se retourna brusquement plongeant son regard noir dans celui de son frère et haussa la voix, menaçant.

"Si tu m'interromps encore une fois pour une futilité, je te jure que je t'étripe. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"

 **oOo**

Loki abattit d'un coup mortel son poignard dans la nuque d'une créature hideuse qui venait de bondir toutes griffes dehors sur l'un de ses clones.

Cela faisait maintenant trois quart d'heure que Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg étaient entrés sous ordres de Thor dans le temple devant lequel Sif, Loki et lui bataillaient. Ils étaient tous les six venus sur cette planète sauvage et oubliée suite à l'idée stupide de Thor.

Celui-ci avait décidé de ramener l'artefact sur lequel Loki se renseignait suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ensemble la veille.

Surpris par une sensation chaude et humide contre son ventre, Loki baissa les yeux avec aversion sur une petite tache sanglante venant troubler l'harmonie de sa tenue de combat noire et verte. Il repoussa vivement la bête qui l'avait sali, la laissant s'écraser au pied de Sif qui fut elle aussi éclaboussée au passage.

Celle-ci regarda avec dégoût la bestiole ensanglantée avant de lancer le même regard en direction du plus jeune prince qui lui offrit un sourire faussement désolé et un haussement d'épaule en réponse.

Satisfait de déranger la guerrière, le sorcier reporta son attention vers ses assaillants, tendant néanmoin l'oreille en direction de la jeune femme et son frère.

"Nul ne résiste face à la puissance de ton marteau." Cria-elle à Thor qui sourit gaiement devant la flatterie sans comprendre la provocation dont faisait preuve son amie.

Loki détestait assister à cette parade amoureuse ostentatoire et à ses yeux bien ridicule qu'adoptait Sif en présence de Thor et soupira en entendant la réponse innocente de son aîné.

"Tu n'es pas trop mauvaise non plus." Répondit Thor avec sympathie.

Effectivement, armée d'une longue lame la jeune femme repoussait avec vigueur d'autres bêtes semblables à celle gisant au sol, ravie de cet entraînement inopiné au côté de son ami.

Si dire que sa relation avec le plus jeune des princes était froide était un euphémisme celle avec Thor était bien plus chaleureuse. Etant née dans une famille de nobles proche de celle du roi, elle avait rencontré les princes dès son jeune âge et s'était liée d'une forte amitié avec le plus vieux des deux. Sif et Thor avait tant de points en commun que s'en était parfois ridicule, si bien que dans les tavernes de la ville certains parlaient d'elle -pour son grand plaisir- comme de la prétendante du prince; la future reine.

"Et si on rentrait juste ?" proposa Loki fatigué d'attendre les trois paladins. "Personne ne saura ce qui leurs est arrivé."

Sif lui lança un regard meurtrier, choquée par cette proposition, ce à quoi il répondit en levant les paumes en signe de reddition. Il ne comptait pas réellement partir, de toute façon, son envie d'étudier ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher était bien plus fort que son ennui.

"Arrêtes donc tes plaisanterie et aie un peu plus confiance en nos compagnons mon frère." réclama Thor avec amusement. "Ils vont arriver."

"Et puis c'est de ta faute si on se trouve dans cette situation. Je te rappelle que c'était en quelque sorte ton idée de venir ici." objecta Sif parant une énième attaque d'une bête enragée.

Brusquement, le dieux de la malice s'arrêta de combattre et se retourna vers Sif faussement outré, les points sur les hanches.

"Premièrement c'est Thor et non moi qui ait proposé l'expédition. Deuxièmement, sache que j'avais un infime espoir que Thor soit plus discret que d'habitude étant donné que je lui en avait fait l'expresse demande !" fit Loki en pointant son frère d'un doigt accusateur alors que celui-ci écrasait d'un coup de marteau un monstre qui sautait sur le dieu malicieux dans le but de le tuer. "Et puis récupérer cette boîte aurait été un jeu d'enfant si j'étais venu seul." termina Loki en regardant avec flegme la bête au crâne fracassé qui gisait maintenant au sol.

Le combat continua sur le porche du temple où étaient entrés les trois guerriers. Celui-ci était initialement fermé par une grande porte en bois certainement taillée sur mesure il y a des millénaires, mais qui gisait au sol depuis que Thor l'avait détruite, attirant par la même occasion une masse impressionnante de prédateurs affamés.

"Je l'ai !" hurla Volstagg surgissant au côté de Thor avec le trésor.

Un simple regard noir de Hogun et Fandral qui le succédaient suffit pour qu'il se reprenne.

"Enfin on l'a trouvé tous ensemble mais c'est moi qui le porte là maintenant." rectifia-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'objet qu'ils étaient venu chercher était une boîte d'un bois sombre sculpté avec précision.

"Okay on décampe." ordonna Thor un assénant une grande claque dans le dos du roux, soulagé de voir ses amis réapparaître.

Leur course dans ce monde oublié était des plus périlleuse. Chaque plante, chaque animal les attaquait dans l'espoir d'en faire un repas facile. C'est donc encore plus fatigués que précédemment qu'ils arrivèrent sur la marque qu'avait laissé le Bifrost à leur arrivée.

"Ce fut amusant" pouffa Volstagg le dos courbé par la fatigue qu'avait engendré cette expédition. "Rentrons boire à la réussite de notre aventure maintenant."

"Attendez !" s'exclama Loki sous le regard curieux et méfiant des amis de son frère. "Il faut cacher notre trouvaille" expliqua-il d'un air innocent. "Si Heimdall voit qu'on ramène un artefact, il va le rapporter à Père qui nous le confisquera pour l'ajouter à la trésorerie royal."

"Ha ça non !" rouspéta Volstagg en se tournant vers Thor qui serait celui qui déciderait de leur action au final.

"N'est-il pas trop tard pour nous avertir de cette requête mon frère ? Heimdall a dû commencer à observer notre aventure dès le moment où nos pieds ont foulé ce sol. Il est déjà au courant."

Loki se tourna vers son frère et lui offrit un sourire fier comme ceux qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui.

"C'est bien mal me connaître que de penser que je n'ai pas réfléchi mon plan à l'avance Thor. Je n'oublie _jamais_ rien. Fais-moi confiance, il ne sait rien de notre escapade."

Un éclair de compréhension illumina le visage de Thor qui attrapa la boite en bois des mains de son ami pour la donner au magicien avant de lui carresser avec force l'arrière du crâne, oubliant quelques instants le monde autour de lui trop concentré sur son frère.

"Tu portes bien le nom de dieux de la malice; tu as toujours été le plus intelligent d'entre nous !"

"J'aurais plutôt dis le plus sournois" rectifia Fandral en grimaçant gentillement à l'encontre de Loki qui sourit avant d'observer Sif et Hogun qui ne semblaient vraiment pas apprécier et comprendre l'affection portée par les deux blonds au plus jeune des princes.

Il fit donc disparaître la boîte avant de s'adresser au leader de leur expédition un regard lui indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts à rentrer sur Asgard.

 **oOo**

Les adolescents s'était donné rendez vous pour fêter leur nouvel acquisition à leur place habituelle de rassemblement. Il s'agissait d'un salon du château qu'ils avaient -à force de subordination envers leur roi et ses demandes incessantes de laisser cette endroit libre pour les invités- fait leurs.

Loki était arrivé le dernier, dissimulant toujours leur trouvaille, après avoir récupérer un gros livre qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau la veille de leur expédition. Il rejoignit ensuite son frère et les amis de ce dernier et poussa la boîte en bois sur une des tables basses de la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils au côté de Thor déjà bien aviné lui offrant de quoi boire, heureux de le voir les rejoindres.

Impatiente de savoir ce que leur boite contenait, Sif l'ouvrit d'un geste vif pour découvrir avec déception qu'elle était vide et poussa un cri de mécontentement.

"Où est le trésor ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel se demandant s'il serait le seul capable d'apprécier la valeur de cet objet.

"Le trésor, c'est cette boite. Elle n'est certe pas très vieille, elle n'a que deux mille ans mais elle est magique et est un artefact puissant." expliqua Loki consciencieusement "Mais avant de l'utiliser ou même juste d'y penser, je dois comprendre son utilité et comment elle fonctionne." prévient-il.

"Quoi ? Et ça va prendre combien de temps " demanda Fandral lui aussi impatient en se rapprochant de la boite pour l'observer.

"Sûrement quelques heures ou peut-être un jour ou deux. Juste le temps que je traduise les différentes langues, que je comprenne les métaphores et énigmes en croisant les informations que révèle la boite et les traces que les sages ont laissé dans les différents livres de la bibliothèque."

Sif tapa du pied mécontente attirant l'attention sur elle.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais pour le moment ?"

"Pas grand-chose. C'était originellement un cadeau offert au plus jeune frère d'un de nos ancêtres de notre lignée à Thor et à moi, mais si ça a été enfermé dans une grotte, tu te doutes bien que c'est parce qu'il y avait un problème. Ça semble être un jeu mais je n'en suis pas certain. Pour activer la boite il faudrait déposer des cheveux des participants et la magie fait le reste."

"Et bien on a qu'à tester pour voir comment ça se joue. Non ?"

"Et bien justement; non... Ce serait complètement stupide"

"C'est toi qui est stupide et froussard" cracha Sif.

"Bravo quelle répartie, je ne te savais pas capable d'aligner tant de mots à la suite l'un de l'autre."

La déesse s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le magicien au regard de glace mais fut retenue par Hogun.

"Arrêtez de vous chamailler" gronda-t-il "Vous êtes ridicules. Si tu veux tester la boite tu n'as qu'à le faire Sif, je t'accompagnerai. Tu n'as pas besoins de son approbation." déclara-t-il en toisant Loki.

"Volstagg, mon compagnon de toujours nous accompagneras-tu ?" demanda le paladin à la chevelure ébène.

"Ce sera sans moi pour aujourd'hui." répondit le roux. "L'aventure est toujours quelque chose d'attrayant mais lorsque que ca concerne de machin magique je préfère m'en tenir éloigné dans la mesure du possible."

"Je ne viendrai pas non plus." déclara Fandral avant qu'on lui pose la question. "Si le plus sage d'entre nous refuse d'y aller il vaut peut-être mieux suivre son exemple." dit-il en désignant Loki du menton.

Loki approuva d'un discret hochement de tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux incrédule voyant que Sif se coupait une mèche de cheveux, telle l'intrépide déesse qu'elle était.

"Non vous ne ferez pas ça." s'égosilla loki en voyant Hogun tendre une mèche à son tour. "Si quelque chose arrive, ça va encore me tomber dessus sous prétexte que c'est moi le magicien."

Ignorant le plus jeune d'entre eux, les deux asgardiens continuaient de parler avec légèreté de l'aventure qui allait s'offrir à eux.

Loki cherchant l'approbation du prince héritier s'était retourné captant par la même occasion le regard indéchiffrable mais définitivement oublieux que posait celui-ci sur lui.

"Ecoutes donc !" soupira Loki. "C'est important."

Surpris en pleine observation Thor avait alors plongé son regard dans les yeux émeraude du magicien.

"Pardonne-moi mon frère, peux-tu répéter ?" dit-il en glissant inconsciemment une main sur le genou de celui-ci.

Ensorcelé et prisonnier d'une bulle qui venait de se former où aucun son -pas même la voix de Loki qui prenait pourtant la peine de répéter ses dires - n'était audible. Ipnotisé, Thor tendit la main pour caresser la chevelure ébène de son cadet avant d'être repoussé par Loki.

«Si tu crois que je vais te donner des signes d'affection alors que tu ne prends même pas la peine de m'écouter mon frère, c'est que tu te bernes d'illusion» fit celui-ci.

Pourtant le rouge qui colorait ses joues était une preuve inébranlable de tout l'effet que ce simple échange de regards avait eu sur lui.

Ce genre d'échange était devenu monnaie courante, mais exaspérait toujours Sif qui convoitait depuis toujours le prince au cheveux d'or. Prise d'une jalousie sans limite, elle coupa frénétiquement une mèche de cheveux du second prince avant de la jeter avec les deux autres dans la boîte en bois et de la refermer.

Loki eut à peine le temps de protester et de crier son mécontentement qu'une longue flamme bleue l'embrasa avant de se propager vers Hogun et Sif.

* * *

Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Encore un énorme merci à EmiliKalin qui a fait la correction de ce chapitre aussi (Elle a tout corrigé d'ailleurs. ;) ).

Ce chapitre est un peu plus petit, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le monde tanguait et tournait autour de Loki qui se retourna, les yeux toujours fermés, pour saisir l'herbe légèrement humide sur laquelle il était allongé. Que venait-il de se passer ? Comprenant qu'il n'était plus dans l'enceinte du château, il concentra sa magie pour s'y téléporter mais rien ne se produisit. Ressentant toujours le rayonnement de la même étoile et le même vent que quelque seconde auparavant, il ouvrit les yeux pour détailler son environnement.

Une plaine parsemée de quelques arbres s'étendait à perte de vue. Sur ses gardes et alerte, Loki ressentit rapidement la présence de Sif qui semblait somnoler contre un arbre proche.

Il marcha donc vers elle d'un pas vif et nerveux cherchant du regard le troisième asgardien.

"Où est Hogun ?" demanda-t-il en secouant la jeune fille sans aucune douceur.

Il évita un coup de pied de la guerrière qui se réveillait en ronchonnant mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

"Dans la grotte là-bas" dit-elle en indiquant une roche d'environ deux mètres de rayon pour une hauteur équivalente dépassant du terrain plat dans lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Arrivé à hauteur de la pierre, Loki tourna autour avant de crier avec sarcasme en direction de la déesse.

"Ça, ce n'est pas une grotte mais seulement une grosse pierre."

Sif se serait bien moquée du magicien mais cet endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri, bien qu'en apparence inoffensif, était peut-être truffé de pièges mortels. Elle se leva et rejoingnit Loki pour se rendre compte avec stupéfaction que la grotte avait bel et bien disparue.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?"

 **oOo**

Loki hurla de rage en levant les bras au ciel.

"Puisque que je te dit que cette pierre, c'est la même que les deux putains d'autres. On est enfermé dans une boucle spatial. Autrement dit; on tourne en rond."

Sif roula des yeux et protesta encore faisant preuve de sa mauvaise foi habituelle. Elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître car c'était Loki qui avait compris la situation en premier, mais il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus; ce qui avait été une grotte n'était maintenant qu'une grosse pierre qui revenait constamment à l'horizon quand ils marchaient en ligne droite.

"Tu m'épuises, reconnais donc pour une fois que j'ai raison." s'impatienta le prince alors que le soir pointait son nez.

Il commençait à faire froid et Loki regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir mis les amis de son frère au courant pour l'artefact puissant que semblait être la boîte. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller la chercher seul, de l'étudier seul et au final d'y entrer seul. Ça ne l'aurait pas sorti de sa routine et il n'aurait pas eu à supporter l'abominable Sif et le -pour le moment- porté disparu Hogun.

"Je vais aller chasser." dit finalement la brunette en indiquant la petite forêt proche d'eux d'un mouvement de tête. "J'ai vu des lapins tout à l'heure. Allume un feux en attendant."

Elle s'en alla donc sans attendre l'approbation de Loki qui était de toute manière satisfait de cette répartition des tâches. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour allumer un feu avec sa magie avant qu'il puisse profiter, les mains dans les poches, de la douce chaleur qui commençait déjà à se propager dans l'air. Les yeux fermé il toucha du bout des doigt les lames qu'il gardait toujours dissimulées sur lui avant de heurter un petit objet qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

L'éclairant à la lumière du feu, il pu observer un galet plus petit que la paume de sa main sur lequel était inscrit trois choses: arrogant, peureux, jaloux.

Se sentant piqué à vif, il se redressa sur ses pieds. C'était à tous les coups encore une manoeuvre de Sif pour le provoquer et le pousser à bout.

Il la trouva accroupie dans la forêt à deux doigts d'attraper une petite proie mais ses plans furent contrecarrés par un choc à l'arrière du crâne.

"Bordel Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

"Hein rien, je voulais juste chasser la sale bête que tu es." dit Loki la tête haute.

"Bon sang, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi inconstant et arrogant que toi."

"Ho, inconstant aussi donc." rigola-t-il. "Il est toujours amusant de voir votre vraie nature s'affirmer lorsque mon frère ne peut le voir." Rétorqua Loki avec ce ton qui avait toujours agacé les amis de Thor. "Vous osez me qualifier de vicieux, mais vous êtes incapables de vous remettre en cause."

"Ferme-la Laufeyson." fit Sif avec moins de politesse.

Le visage de Loki blanchit à ce nom mais Sif n'en avait que faire, elle ne faisait que répondre à l'agressivité de son interlocuteur.

La guerrière détourna les yeux, elle était fatiguée de sa journée et était maintenant enfermée seule dans un monde bien trop petit pour la contenir, elle et sa nemesis.

"Jamais mon frère ne prendra pour épouse une femme aussi peu charmante." siffla Loki qui savait où frapper pour faire mal.

"Ho ne serait-ce pas encore ce sentiment de jalousie mal venu que je vois pointer son nez ? Tu es bien mal placé pour dire ça. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il voudra t'épouser toi ? Un homme!"

"Ta voix tremble Sif… Aurais-tu déjà compris que dans ce domaine je t'ai déjà battue ?"

"Il était ivre. Son intérêt était bien trop jaculatoire pour durer."

"Mais c'est vers moi qu'il est venu cette fois-là."

"Tu auras beau espérer de toute tes forces, sobre il ne te choisira jamais. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est ton frère." finit-elle par crier. "Vous ne serez jamais rien d'autre que des frères."

Sans Loki il n'y avait pas de Thor et sans Thor pas de Loki, tous le savaient. Il était inutile d'être Heimdal pour voir cette symbiose entre eux, mais Sif refusait d'accepter ça.

"Débrouille-toi pour ton feu." dit finalement Loki victorieux. "Je vais chasser par moi-même."

Pourtant aussi fier qu'il pouvait se montrer, Loki avait peur. Sif savait elle aussi ses points faibles et Thor ne s'était effectivement jamais montré plus affectueux qu'un frère peut l'être en étant sobre.

 **oOo**

Deux feux brillaient dans la nuit noire éclairant deux jeunes adultes. Ils avaient tous deux choisi de s'appuyer contre cette grosse pierre qui semblait être le centre du monde dans lequel ils avaient atterri un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Aucun vent ne soufflait et la nuit était noire comme le néant. Aucune lune n'éclairait le ciel et même les étoiles étaient absentes. Ils avaient vu le soleil se coucher, pourtant Loki était certain d'avoir fait le tour de leur nouvel environnement.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre mais Loki l'ignora; Sif pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne le concernait plus. Une silhouette s'approcha de lui et fit entendre sa voix dans le noir.

"Loki ? Où suis-je ? Que fais tu-là ?"

Le dieux de la malice se retourna, interdit. Ce n'était pas la voix de Sif qu'il venait d'entendre.

La surprise due à la réapparition du paladin passée, il appela simplement l'amie de celui-ci pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

"Hogun ! Où étais-tu mon ami ?" s'interrogea Sif qui avait regardé après lui durant son exploration plus tôt dans la journée.

Le jeune homme sembla décontenancé par la question mais y répondit tout de même.

"Je... J'étais chez moi. Dans mon lit."

"Et bien ça alors ! Tu es rentré à Asgard ?"

"Oui… J'étais chez moi. Où suis-je ?"

Loki interloqué par le comportement anormal du paladin s'était approché pour observer la discussion des deux amis.

Hogun était exactement le même qu'au matin outre son regard apeuré et perdu.

"Où suis-je ?" répéta-t-il.

"Dans la boîte. Tout du moins c'est ce qui nous a semblé le plus logique."

"Quel boite ?"

"La boite qu'on a trouvé avec Thor ce matin"

Hogun fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec terreur.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! C'était il y a des années. Où est Brynja ? Où est Astrid ?"

"Qui sont-elles" demanda Sif, elle aussi de plus en plus perdue.

"Ma femme et ma fille. Je suis rentré du champ de bataille gravement blessé et j'ai fini par m'endormir avant d'arriver ici… Je ne suis pas mort n'est-ce pas ? Elles ont besoin de moi, je ne peux pas être mort."

"Non, tu es bel et bien en vie." souffla Sif, jetant un regard d'incompréhension vers Loki qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il se passait.

Hogun expliqua alors sa vie depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé la boite il y a -d'après lui- des années avec Thor. Sif, Loki et lui étaient entrés dans la boite en plaçant leurs mèches de cheveux à l'intérieur. Il s'était réveillé après Sif et avait entrepris d'explorer les environs en attendant le réveil de Loki. Trouvant rapidement une grotte, il y pénétra et était simplement ressorti à Asgard. Seulement quelques heures plus tard, Loki avait fait de même suivi de Sif et la boite avait été confisquée comme Loki l'avait prédit et entreposée dans les souterrains. Rien de très passionnant. Seul Loki avait protesté pour étudier la boite mais sa demande avait été refusée. Des année plus tard, il avait rencontré Brynja et s'était marié avec elle dans la même année. Tout était comme un conte de fée pour lui et la naissance d'Astrid n'avait fait qu'amplifier ce sentiment de béatitude qui le comblait à ce moment. Mais une guerre avait éclatée et il était parti combattre au côté de ses amis de toujours. Ils en étaient ressorti victorieux mais les pertes étaient nombreuses.

Loki était certain que ce qu'avait vécu le paladin n'était qu'une illusion. A aucun moment il n'était sorti de ce monde et c'était pour lui une preuve suffisante.

Mais le récit de Hogun leur donnait un indice sur comment fonctionnait le jeu. La grotte avait peut-être une réelle importance dans ce monde. En tous cas, c'était la seul piste qu'ils avaient pour le moment pour sortir de cet endroit. Comme Loki l'avait imaginé, la grotte était réapparue en même temps que le jeune Asgardien.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de traduire le reste des textes traitant de l'objet dans lequel ils étaient enfermés et la réalité pouvait changer sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison et Loki en était bien conscient. Ils devraient donc se montrer prudents.. .

Jouant la carte de la sécurité Loki préféra attendre le lendemain pour entrer dans la grotte à tête reposée.

Sans avoir bien dormi, les trois asgardiens n'avait pas mal dormi. La nuit fut fraîche sans avoir été froide. Le feu qu'avait fait Sif s'était éteint quelques heures après qu'ils aient enfin trouvé le sommeil, au contraire de celui de Loki qui, persistant malgré les heures passant, avait attiré Sif et Hogun à ses côtés.

Un sourire ironique s'était dessiné sur son visage quand il s'était réveillé à l'aurore pour découvrir les deux guerriers près de lui.

"Réveillez-vous." dit Loki en se levant. "On ne va pas attendre plus longtemps et entrer tous les trois dans la grotte. On verra ce qui se passe après." expliqua-t-il.

"Je croyais que c'était stupide d'agir comme ça." cracha Sif en s'asseyant, toujours embrumée.

"Ça l'est quand on a des solutions plus sages mais là on en a pas."

"Il est chiant non ?" demanda Hogun peu satisfait de voir le prince leur donner des ordres.

Sif le regarda en coin, surprise de le voir être si franc sur le fond de sa pensée alors qu'il était habituellement le plus réservé de ses amis.

"Oui… Comme toujours."

Loki leva les yeux aux ciel mais comme trop souvent se tut, pourtant lui aussi avait remarqué le ton étrangement glacial de l'autre homme.

Loki avait éteint son feu et expliquait rapidement ses théories avant d'entrer dans la grotte.

"Restez sur vos gardes, le monde de l'autre côté n'est pas réel. Ne vous laissez pas manipuler par ce qu'on pourrait voir là-bas et essayez de comprendre les règles du jeu."

"Je croyais m'être fait comprendre." interrompu Hogun. "C'est la sortie vers le vrai monde là"

Sif partagea d'un regard son angoisse avec Loki. Elle aurait préférer croire son ami mais le sorcier avait très certainement raison. Il y avait définitivement un problème avec leur troisième compagnon.

Elle s'avança ensuite confiante.

"Entrons donc."

Elle fut plongée dans le noir le plus total. Aucun son ne se détachait de la caverne. Il n'y avait aucun écho. Rien. Avançant à l'aveugle elle pensait rencontrer rapidement une des parois froides de la grotte mais rien ne se produisit. Soudain un vent la bouscula. Elle y résista en protégeant ses yeux du revers de la main mais en les rouvrant elle découvrit Asgard.

Elle se retourna pour parler à Loki et Hogun mais fit face à un mur. Secouée, il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour commencer à évoluer dans cet endroit si semblable à celui qu'elle connaissait mais dont elle ne connaissait en réalité rien.

Elle avait reconnu la salle de rassemblement qu'elle et ses amis squattaient. Son errance dans le château lui confirma qu'il était construit comme le réel. Elle croisa des serviteurs qui ne s'offusquaient pas de sa présence et crut même reconnaître certains d'entre eux.

"Sif !" cria une voix reconnaissable entre mille dans son dos. "Comment vas-tu mon amie ? Le jeu était-il plaisant ?"

Surprise de voir Thor là où elle ne l'attendait pas, elle bafouilla un oui désarçonné avant de reprendre contenance. Hogun avait dit avoir vu le prince lui aussi pourtant tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

"Quelles sont les règles du jeu ?" demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir que celles-ci lui soient simplement énumérées.

"Tu es sortie sans comprendre la règle ?" s'amusa le blond "Je te reconnais bien là Sif."

Le rire communicatif de Thor se répercuta dans tout le couloir forçant le sourir de la jeune fille.

 **oOo**

Hogun s'était pris la pierre dans la figure quand il avait voulu suivre la guerrière et épongeait maintenant avec sa manche le sang qui coulait de son nez, en triturant de l'autre main une caillasse.

Loki qui ne savait pas quoi faire porta son attention sur le garçon au sol. Il pourrait peut-être trouver des indices dans le discours de celui-ci mais la pierre avec laquelle jouait le guerrier intrigua le magicien qui demanda à l'observer.

Soudain l'entrée de la grotte revint, faisant tomber à la renverse le guerrier sur les genoux de Sif.

"Tu m'as poignardée." hurla-t-elle rouge de rage en direction de Loki. "Tu as voulu me tuer !"

"Pourquoi aurais-je voulu te tuer ?" se défendit Loki, les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement avant de se rendre compte de ses dire. "Attends, non ne réponds pas. On sait tous pourquoi. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Souviens-toi; la grotte, les illusions, tout ça... Je suis innocent moi ! "

La guerrière haletait, se remettant de ses émotions. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était une illusion mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour sa vie.

"Malgré le temps que j'ai passé là-bas, je n'ai pu trouver aucun indice pour une quelconque règle" s'énerva-t-elle

"Mais moi si" dit Loki en exhibant la pierre qu'il venait de prendre des mains d'Hogun et sur laquelle était inscrit trois mots.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième et avant-dernier chapitre ! Comme d'habitude le texte a été corriger par EmilieKalin, merci à elle ! ^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review !

* * *

 **OOOOOO Chapitre 3 OOOOOO**

"Thor ! Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré. Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus." s'impatienta Fandral suivant Thor qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers la salle du trône où son père, le roi, l'avait convoqué.

Comme à son habitude, il ne craignait rien, avançant confiant et serein dans les larges couloirs du château.

"Tout va bien mon ami. Je vais dire encore une fois à mon père que je ne sais pas où est Loki et qu'il a dû s'enfuir comme à son habitude et je retournerai m'entraîner jusqu'à son retour et celui de nos amis."

"Et s'il finit par trouver la boite ?"

"Il ne la trouvera pas, elle est bien cachée dans la chambre de Loki et si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, j'insisterai sur le fait que ce n'est qu'un jeu."

Continuant sur sa lancée, Thor poussa les deux grandes portes de bois et d'or et pénétra dans la salle du trône où Odin le tout puissant et ses conseillers attendaient.

La trentaine de paires d'yeux qui se tournèrent brusquement sur Thor ne le débousselèrent pas le moins du monde mais le regard de sa mère en pleurs eut un impact plus important qu'il ne se l'aurait jamais avoué.

La reine accrochée au bras de son mari, le dos courbé par le chagrin ne ressemblait plus en rien à une reine. Jamais Thor ne l'avait vu dans cet état; elle qui restait en toutes circonstances digne et forte paraissait dorénavant si fragile. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'elle se mette dans cette état même si elle était au courant pour la disparition de son fils. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Que se passait-il?

Thor s'arrêta devant le trône et s'inclina devant son père connaissant sa place en tant que Prince.

"Que se passe-t-il Père ?"

Le silence que brisa Odin pour parler était lourd mais le ton qu'il employa l'était bien plus.

"Où est mon Fils, Thor ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pupille." reprit un conseiller bien éhonté provoquant le grondement sourd du roi qui n'était pas d'humeur à discuter du nom qu'il devait employer pour celui qu'il avait toujours considéré et élevé comme son enfant.

"Ne me fait pas répéter Thor. Où est ton frère ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement." répondit le blond peu assuré.

Le père de toute chose ne se détendit pas pour autant et fit amener un objet qu'il dévoila ensuite à son fils.

"Peux-tu m'assurer qu'il n'est pas dans cette boite alors ?" finit-il par dire d'une voix sombre. "Ne me mens pas."

C'est avec effroi que Thor reconnut l'objet qu'il était parti récupérer un semaine plus tôt et sa mère dû contenir un nouveau sanglot à la vue de celui-ci.

Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Pourquoi pleurait-elle si fort à se moment précis. Certain de ne pas tout comprendre, Thor abdiqua. Il n'était de toute façon pas un aussi bon menteur que Loki et aurait révélé la supercherie de son propre chef ou non.

"Si… Il est dedans."

Une vague de murmures s'empara de la pièce et la reine se précipita dans les bras de Thor qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

"Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu n'est-ce pas ?"

"Un jeu ? Un jeu !" s'emporta Odin en se levant de son trône. "Non Thor, loin de là."

"Pourtant Loki a dit…"

"Avait-il seulement fini de lire les textes concernant cette boite de malheur ? Des livres ont été retrouvés encore ouverts dans sa chambre. Loki n'aurait jamais été si déraisonnable." s'emporta Odin.

"Laufeyson a peut-être mal interprété les textes en Asgardien ancien" se hésita une des conseillères la plus proche du roi. "Jeu et test peuvent être, par exemple, traduits par le même mot."

Encore une fois dérangé d'entendre un conseiller parler de Loki, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille royale, Thor foudroya du regard la vieille femme avant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait été annoncé.

"Est-ce grave si c'est un test et non un jeu ?"

"Oui Thor, ça l'est" déclara Odin en se levant de son siège, intimant à son fils de le suivre d'un simple geste de la main.

Une fois Thor à son niveau, il reprit.

"Je t'ai parlé des mes frères Vili et Vé, mais jamais je ne t'ai parlé d'Hiade… Il est le dernier né de ma fratrie." continua-t-il en s'éloignant des conseillers.

Odin conta ainsi l'histoire de son propre frère qu'il aimait tant.

Hiade était un jeune prince, intelligent et calme et le frère cadet des glorieux Vili, Odin et Vé. Malgré le respect qu'il leurs portait, jamais il n'avait souhaité leur ressembler. Déjà tout petit, il avait cultivé sa différence pour se démarquer par ses propres qualités, pourtant il était continuellement comparé à sa fratrie.

Étant l'un des princes adorés d'Asgard, les mots qu'on employait à son égard n'étaient jamais négatifs mais Hiade refusait ce piédestal qui lui avait été construit sous prétexte qu'il était l'enfant du roi. Mais le comble de la situation était que ceux capables de voir où il avait choisi de placer sa force, le brimaient pour ses choix.

Un jour, se sentant trop différent de sa famille, s'en éloigna et quitta son monde natal à la recherche d'autres personnes comme lui.

Son exil fut long et l'affecta plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, quelque chose s'empara lentement dans son coeur.

Plus le temps passait plus ses émotions se faisaient fortes. La légère angoisse qu'il avait d'être jugé par ses proches pour sa différence s'accentuait. Sa crainte se transforma tout d'abord en tristesse, son chagrin en dégoût et son dégoût en une rage profonde et viscérale.

Durant des siècles, il resta tapi loin des siens, ruminant et complotant contre la famille royal d'Asgard qui ne l'accepterait jamais pour ce qu'il était. Et quand son mal-être fut à son paroxysme, il crut comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment... Il leva une armée et attaqua pour soumettre ceux qui avait été son peuple. La bataille qu'il mena fut sanglante mais son frère aîné tout juste sacré roi le terrassa.

Le prince fut alors traité en fonction de ses actes et non plus juste en fonction de son nom.

Son frère qui était devenu le roi en son absence fit alors construire une prison par ses plus puissants magiciens qui se devait de lui faire revenir à la raison et de lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il avait pour sa famille.

Malheureusement le sorcier en charge de la création de la boîte détestait le prince qui, lors de son attaque avait fait périr les êtres chers du mage. Il créa alors une boîte dont seuls ceux au coeur lavé de tous leurs défauts pourraient en sortir et jamais le roi ne revit le jeune prince.

Odin expliqua ensuite la disparition soudaine du sorcier ayant fabriqué la boîte. Thor ne comprenait pas le lien avec la boîte ou du moins, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

"Tu ne reverras jamais ton frère."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible…" s'exclama Thor tremblant. "Ne dites pas ça Père."

Mais le roi ne se retourna pas malgré les supplications de son fils et l'âme en peine, partit laissant Thor seul et désemparé. Le silence dans le grand couloir était assourdissant et le prince n'entendit pas sa mère le rejoindre le coeur lourd.

Les yeux embrumés de larmes, elle posa sa délicate main contre celle de son adolescent. Ses fils n'avaient que quinze mille ans. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour lui être pris.

"Tu te dois d'aller prévenir Volstagg et Fandral." souffla-t-elle à contre-coeur. "Tu es leurs futur roi et leur ami. Il doivent savoir pour Loki, Sif et Hogun."

"Comment sais-tu pour mes autres compagnons" demanda Thor secoué.

La reine rit jaune, hésitante sur les mots à employer en ce moment de deuil mais parla finalement.

"Il est rare de te voir au côté de ton frère car tu préférais être avec tes amis. Ne pas entendre les cris de Sif et remarques de Hogun résonner dans le palais était plus étonnant que d'imaginer Loki seul. C'est donc leurs disparitions simultanées qui ont mis ton père sur ses gardes."

Thor fut choqué des dires de sa mère. Dans sa voix s'était glissé un soupçon de regret accusateur.

"J'ai toujours aimé mon frère, jamais je ne l'aurais consciemment mis dans une mauvaise situation."

"Mais tu es aveugle face à sa détresse."

Ses mots glacèrent le sang de Thor qui se figea.

Elle se trompait, Thor n'avait jamais délaissé son frère.

Sans un mot ils se séparèrent retournant tous deux à leur appartement, mais comme la semaine précédente Thor ne s'arrêta pas dans sa chambre. Plus loin dans le couloir, la porte du plus jeune était ouverte. Le souffle court il y pénétra donc silencieusement et huma l'odeur de livres, de potions diverses et cette délicate senteur qui était celle de son frère adoptif. Jamais il n'y avait fait aussi attention qu'à cet instant précis. Son coeur se serra de plus en plus. Tout cela était surréaliste. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était persuadé que ses amis jouaient dans une dimension parallèle et voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une prison magique dont on ne connaissait pas les règles exactes.

Vidé de toute énergie il se laissa choir au sol. Il avait mal. Une douleur infinie se logeait au fond de son âme et une par une, des larmes vinrent noyer son beau visage.

Les jours passèrent.

Thor ne fêta pas son anniversaire.

Celui de Loki fut marqué par la colère et la tristesse qu'engendrait son absence.

Les banquets étaient fades et les femmes moins belles.

Le manque de Sif et celui de Hogun se faisait ressentir lors des entrainements.

Odin avait fait sans grande espoir venir des magiciens de tous les peuples alliés pour venir en aide à son fils adoptif et ses camarades également prisonniers, mais tous confirmèrent que toutes tentatives pour forcer la boite la détruirait, emportant avec elle ceux qu'elle gardait en son sein.

Une année entière s'écoula et un jour de deuil nationale fut annoncé.

oOo

Les cheveux de Thor comme ceux de Loki poussèrent dépassant bientôt leurs épaules.

"Depuis combien d'année sommes-nous enfermés dans cette boîte de malheurs ?" s'écria violemment un matin Hogun.

"Deux"

Hogun se figea dans son mouvement pour regarder Loki comme il avait l'habitude de regarder ceux qui l'énervait.

"Quoi: deux ?"

"Deux. Ca va bientôt faire deux ans que nous sommes ici." expliqua Loki en écaillant le poisson qu'il prévoyait de manger le soir même.

La plaine contenue dans la boite ne comprenait pas une grande diversité de plantes ou d'animaux mais c'était tout à fait suffisant pour vivre. Les vivres semblaient se multiplier au fur et à mesure que les Asgardiens se servaient dans les ressources de leur environnement.

"J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des siècles." soupira Hogun en s'asseyant en face de Loki toujours menaçant.

"C'est parce que tu vas tout le temps dans la grotte et que tu te laisse presque à chaque fois mourir de vieillesse." fit remarquer le magicien, jetant un regard en direction de la pierre que triturait avec colère l'Asgardien.

"Tu as quelque chose à redire sur mes décisions ?"

Loki esquiva la dispute d'un simple "non, non" sachant pertinemment que ouvrir la discussion avec cet homme était devenu, depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés tous ensemble, de plus en plus difficile.

Si durant la première semaine, les trois compagnons avaient pu observer trois défauts inscrits sur leurs galets, le temps avait changé ce nombre.

C'est avec la pierre de l'homme en face de Loki que cela avait été le plus flagrant. Les vices du jeune homme étaient devenus plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte que la femme qu'il avait connu lors de sa première illusion dans la grotte ne réapparaissait jamais plus dans le même contexte. Les illusions n'étaient qu'un reflet déformé de la réalité et jamais, au grand jamais on ne pouvait vivre deux fois la même expérience. Dès lors qu'il avait compris ça, il avait commencé sa recherche d'une relation similaire. Il était devenu colérique, pervers, violent, ses sautes d'humeurs étaient incontrôlables. Même Sif ne lui faisait plus autant confiance qu'à l'époque.

"Quand va-t-elle finalement sortir ?" demanda-t-il plus pour signifier son mécontentement que pour obtenir une réponse.

C'est alors qu'il s'énervait que la roche se fissura pour laisser apparaître la seul femme de ce groupe. Elle avait sur son visage un air de triomphe que Loki ne connaissait que trop bien. Sans un mot en direction de la jeune femme, Hogun se jeta dans la grotte avide de cette vie fictive dans laquelle il cherchait le bonheur.

oOo

Il fut plongé dans le noir et le calme le plus total. Sans peur et sans angoisse il avançait à l'aveugle sachant pertinemment qu'il ne rencontrait aucune paroi avant qu'un vent ne le bouscule et qu'il puisse encore une fois redécouvrir Asgard.

Dans le ciel dansaient du rose, du rouge et de l'orange. La nuit allait tomber. Ne perdant pas de temps, Hogun partit à la recherche de celle qu'il avait connue la première fois qu'il était entré dans la grotte. Jamais depuis cette fois-là il ne l'avait revue, mais son espoir demeurait. Cette fois-ci serait peut-être la bonne. Il n'avait qu'une envie, serrer dans ses bras la seule femme qu'il n'ai jamais aimée.

Pensant reconnaître la salle du palais dans lequel il était, il sortit à toute vitesse et tourna pour se heurter à un mur et tomber au sol.

Mécontent de cette rencontre inopinée, il se frotta douloureusement le nez se remémorant avec colère la théorie de Loki. Celui-ci avait imaginé que peut-être la boîte aurait accès à leur esprit et créerait sur la base d'une partie de leurs souvenirs communs une illusion plausible.

Hogun n'avait pas eu envie de lui donner raison mais les mondes dans lesquels il avait évolué depuis qu'il était enfermé avec ses deux comparses était effectivement toujours un peu différents les un des autres avec des similitudes notables avec la réalité.

Après un dernier jurons en direction du mur, Hogun reprit son chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, là où il pourrait retrouver Thor et commencer les recherches de la belle Brynja.

L'illusion du dieu du tonnerre se retourna avec vigueur lorsque Hogun se présenta à ses côtés.

Pour lui ça devait être la première fois depuis des mois qu'il voyait le guerrier mais pour Hogun qui vivait et mourait dans un nouveau monde tout les jours, ce spectacle n'était plus en rien émouvant.

Empathique au réaction de son prince il se laissa tout de même entraîné dans une étreinte amicale. Hogun avait durant toute ses vies illusoires haït bon nombre de personnes. Il avait parfois tué et de grandes disputes avait éclatées entre lui et ses amis mais jamais, au grand jamais Thor n'avait cessé d'être digne de lui-même.

La logique derrière cette vérité dépassait le guerrier mais il l'acceptait sans jamais se poser de question.

Comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois, Hogun questionna son ami sur une femme au cheveux bruns et bouclés. Il parla entre autre de son caractère doux et aimant, attendant de voir si son ami connaissait quelqu'un qui correspondait à ces descriptions.

Comme touché d'une révélation, Thor écarquilla les yeux et sourit à pleine dent.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu cherche cette femme et si c'est celle à laquelle je pense mais je vais vous présenter dès que possible. Attends-moi ici."

Sortant à grandes enjambées, Thor appela à la dépêche un garde et lui donna un ordre que Hogun ne comprit pas.

Sa recherche constante le fatiguait.

Sentant une présence proche de lui, il ouvrit les yeux alors même qu'il n'avait pas senti les avoir fermés. Une jeune femme était entrée dans le salon dans lequel il attendait.

"Désolée de vous avoir surpris." s'excusa-t-elle en avançant d'un pas léger dans le salon. "Un garde m'a fait savoir que Thor me cherchait pour que je vienne dans cette pièce." finit la jeune femme en s'asseyant, proche du guerrier mais nul ne sut si Hogun l'entendait.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu un visage aussi beau ?

Des millénaires peut-être.

La voix tremblante et le coeur lourd il demanda:

"Quel est votre nom ? Brynja, peut-être ?"

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'être surprise et de confirmer, que Hogun se jetait sur elle.

"Brynja c'est bien toi ? Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps." cria l'Asgardien "Souviens-toi, c'est moi. Ton mari."

La jeune femme paniquée le repoussa, essayant de s'éloigner.

"Vous devez confondre." tenta-t-elle. "Je ne vous ai jamais vu."

"Tu dois juste te souvenir." s'énerva Hogun en empoignant les bras de son vis-à-vis.

D'un geste qui se voulait doux mais d'une violence inouïe, il plaqua ses lèvres contre la bouche de celle qu'il avait cherché sans relâche. Celle-ci se laissa choir dans la panique et appela après Thor.

"Vous êtes fou. Le prince est mon mari et la justice asgardienne ne laissera pas vos actes impunis." gronda Brynja tentant de reprendre contenance et de s'échapper des griffes de son agresseur.

Ses paroles choquèrent Hogun qui s'immobilisa en posant son regard au sol.

"C'est faux. Thor ne m'aurait jamais fait ça."

Sa tête lui tournait et il regarda vers la femme avec un regard perdu.

"Tu n'es pas sa femme. Tu es la mienne. Tu es à moi."

Incapable d'accepter la réalité, Hogun plongea sur Brynja pour l'embrasser à nouveau et la bloquer contre un mur jusqu'à sentir contre son ventre une vive douleur.

Derrière lui, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il soit tiré en arrière et qu'il puisse observer le liquide rouge qui s'étendait lentement sur le sol. Suivant du regard cette rivière pour découvrir avec horreur sa belle Brynja pleurant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Sa colère s'amplifia. Ils se moquaient de lui. Même les sanglots de Brynja sonnait à ses oreilles comme un rire guttural.

Il venait d'être poignardé par la femme qu'il avait cherché à chacune de ses vies.


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOOO Chapitre 4 OOOOOO**

Alors que Hogun venait de passer l'entrée de la grotte, Sif se tourna vers Loki tout sourire.

"J'adore vraiment cet endroit en fait."

Loki regarda vers la guerrière circonspect et l'interrogea sur le sens des ses paroles.

Ces deux années à vivre ensemble avait… Amélioré ? Leur relation. Ils étaient maintenant capable de discuter sans s'insulter même s'ils ne se comprenaient toujours pas.

"À chaque fois que je rencontre Thor, je peux lui parler, le séduire, l'embrasser et bien plus si ça me chante. Ma vie est toujours celle que j'aurais voulue et si ce n'est pas le cas je recommence." expliqua-t-elle avec fierté mais son discours ne semblait pas convaincre Loki.

"Et tu ne veux plus en sortir ?"

"Pourquoi faire ?"

La guerrière paraissait vraiment étonnée par cette question, elle qui s'était parfaitement accommodée à son nouveau style de vie.

"N'est-ce pas bien comme ceci ? Thor est mien. Ou du moins il l'est dès que j'en ai le besoin? Je ne vois pas ce qui me pousserait à vouloir partir. Et puis même pour toi, avant tu te devais de le repousser proprement mais dorénavant tu peux faire tout ce qui te chante."

À ces mots un frisson de dégoût dirigé vers la jeune femme saisit Loki qui leva les yeux vers celle-ci.

"Si tu te contentes de cette pâle version de lui et en est satisfaite, c'est que tu ne mérites pas Thor." s'énerva-t-il, son visage se mouillant à mesure que des larmes incontrôlables coulaient le long de son visage. "Je ne m'en contenterai pas _moi_. Je veux rejoindre Thor. Le vrai! Et si tu es prête à vivre avec un clone, ne prétend plus être l'une de mes opposantes, vas juste vivre ta vie ailleurs avec quelqu'un d'autre car moi je ne pourrais vivre qu'avec lui. Tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'est pas le même. Personne ne réagit exactement comme ils auraient réagi dans le vrai monde. C'est pour ça que je veux sortir." renchérit Loki perdu dans une marée d'émotions et ce sentiment d'asphyxie qui lui étreignait la gorge.

La peur de ne jamais rentrer.

La colère d'être impuissant.

L'incompréhension des actes et paroles de Sif.

Et la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir se reposer sur l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis des années et ce même avant qu'on lui annonce qu'il avait été adopté.

oOo

Sous le soleil d'Asgard Thor abattit son arme sur le mannequin de paille pour le briser en deux. Tant de pensées venaient de le submerger. Tant de sentiments.

Il frémit sans se l'expliquer. Le temps était pourtant doux.

Il était perdu et désorienté.

Mais ces sentiments n'était pas les siens. Il pourrait en jurer.

Cette sensation, il la connaissait que trop bien. Ce lien. Cette symbiose.

Il ne pleurait pas, pourtant tout ses sens lui disaient le contraire. L'air paraissait plus frais sans être froid. Et il aurait cru entendre un sanglot.

Ce timbre de voix. Il en était sûr. Ce sanglot, ces larmes, ces émotions. Il s'agissait de celles de Loki.

Tous lui avait répété de faire son deuil car même si personne ne pouvaient en être sûr, les théories penchaient sur la mort du prince et de ses amis, mais maintenant Thor n'avait plus de doute; son frère était en vie.

Au centre de la piste d'entraînement, Thor se figea, la tête levée pour empêcher les larmes qui venaient finalement de naître sur son visage, en vain.

"J'ai besoin de le voir." songea-t-il désespéré.

OOOOOO

"J'ai besoin de le voir." répéta Loki qui avait le sentiment d'avoir entendu une voix.

Sif se retourna pour faire face à Loki.

"Oui, ça va, j'avais compris lors de ta réprimande." s'impatienta Sif qui n'avait pas apprécié ce moment à peine passé, mais quand elle prêta un peu mieux attention à Loki sa colère s'éfritta. "Bordel mais tu pleurs encore. Loki arrête ça. Depuis les centaines d'années que je te connais, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi stoïque que toi et voilà que tu pleurs deux fois dans la même journée."

La guerrière ne savait plus quel comportement adopter mais alors qu'elle allait se pencher sur Loki pour le réconforter quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Hogun était revenu de la grotte et son comportement dénotait avec son attitude habituel.

Se tenant la tête, Hogun se balançait de droite à gauche avançant avec peine jusqu'à tomber à genoux.

Se relevant Loki essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes pour porter son attention sur le dernier Asgardien qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

Accompagné de Sif, Loki se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la grotte d'où venait de sortir leur compagnon tout en appelant son nom dans l'espoir d'une réaction positive.

Dans la plaine, un reflet éblouit Loki et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passait Hogun s'écroula sur son flanc contre l'herbe qui se teintait déjà de rouge.

Bouleversée, Sif se mit à courir à tout allure mais c'est Loki qui arriva le premier s'étant téléporté directement au pied du blessé. Il le retourna sur le dos et plaça sa main contre la carotide sanglante de l'homme au sol pour faire un garrot mais déjà plus aucun pouls ne se faisait ressentir.

Tombant au côté de son ami, Sif entama une série de pression sur son thorax avant de lui insuffler un peu d'air et de recommencer sa manoeuvre. Loki qui compressait toujours la plaie béante la regarda faire avec incompréhension. Doucement, avec hésitation, il détacha sa main et la laissa tomber au sol incapable de dire à Sif que ses actes était inutiles.

Hogun était mort.

Vidé il se leva et partit dans une direction quelconque. Dans son dos Sif hurla de désespoir laissant le vent porter ses sanglots pour qui voulait bien entendre sa peine. Leur petit monde venait d'être chamboulé à jamais.

Loki avait l'estomac retourné. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça mais au fond de lui, Loki comprenait cet acte.

Hogun était maintenant libre et délivré de ses peurs et colères…

Ce n'est que quand le soleil commençait à se coucher que Loki revint au campement. Sif avait entretenu le feu et d'où il était, Loki pouvait voir que Hogun avait été nettoyé de tout le sang qui couvrait auparavant ses vêtements et son corps.

"Regarde sa pierre." Demanda Sif en riant jaune, désignant du doigt le corps allongé à quelques pas d'elle.

Loki s'exécuta, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Sur le torse de Hogun avait été déposé un galet lisse et dépourvu de tout mot.

"Ha. Ha ha."

La tête de Loki fut soudainement lourde et il retourna s'asseoir près du feu, pris d'un rire de folie.

"Il a réussi. Hein ? C'est ça ?" demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux vers l'Asgardienne

Sif baissa la tête à son tour étant arrivée à la même conclusion glaçante.

Si le but du jeu était de sortir, rincé de tout défaut alors Hogun n'avait plus qu'à trouver la sortie.

Cette nuit-là Loki eut du mal à dormir alors que Sif veillait sur la dépouille de son ami et ce n'est qu'au matin qu'ils se parlèrent enfin.

"Il faut expérimenter quelque chose."

"De quoi parles-tu ?" dit Sif avec son ton hautain et fatigué qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsqu'elle était en colère.

"On va le mettre dans la grotte et voir ce qui se passe."

"Quoi ? Mais tu ne veux pas lui foutre la paix !?"

"Si, bien sûr que si mais c'est peut-être notre seule chance de comprendre un peu mieux comment fonctionne cet endroit."

Sif sembla réfléchir avant d'accepter à contre coeur.

Ensemble ils installèrent Hogun sur un lit de fortune et se dirigèrent vers la grotte.

"Tu es prête ?"

"Oui, allons y…"

Côte à côte Sif et Loki poussèrent doucement Hogun à l'intérieur de la grotte qui commença à l'absorber et le tirer à l'intérieur.

Le corps disparut dans la pénombre de la grotte mais celle-ci ne se ferma pas. Laissant Loki et Sif seul.

OOOOOOO

"Prince Thor ! Vous êtes appelé d'urgence auprès de votre Père le Roi."

Le garde qui venait d'arriver semblait chamboulé plus que de raison, ce qui alarma Thor. Il partit derechef vers la salle du trône.

Arrivé là-bas il fut soulagé de voir sa mère et ses deux amis, Volstagg et Fandral mais son soulagement éclata en morceaux quand il aperçut au centre de la pièce un cercueil rempli de fleur.

Thor franchit les derniers mètre qui le séparait du corps et découvrit avec horreur Hogun.

Le chagrin l'envahit mais aussi la peur.

Si l'un des trois prisonniers venait de sortir mort, qu'en était-il des deux autres?

oOo

"Loki !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui." dit-elle joyeusement revenant de la grotte, ses cheveux se balançant de droite à gauche, à la cadence de ses pas.

"Je veux pas savoir." fit loki avec moins de politesse, reportant son attention sur sa pierre qui n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans.

"Quoi ?! Mais non, ça n'a rien avoir avec Thor !"

"Hum. Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument me parler d'abord ? Je croyais que tu préférais la grotte."

"Parce que tu avais raison la dernière fois…"

"C'est bien de le reconnaître."

Un silence s'abattit sur eux et Loki se décida à poser sa question.

"De quelle fois tu parles exactement ?"

Sif pouffa de rire.

"Seul le vrai Thor vaut la peine." dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde pour se moquer gentillement de Loki qui rougit, se remémorant cette scène des plus gênantes. "Mais tu avais raison. Alors quand je serais sortie, pour te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, je t'attendrai avant de me déclarer à Thor. Pour que tu es le sentiment d'avoir une chance contre moi, je veux dire."

"Pourquoi veux-tu me laisser une chance ? C'est pas normal d'être attiré par son frère, tu l'as toujours dit."

"Oui mais tu l'aimes vraiment. Et puis tu omets autre chose. Vous n'êtes pas frères."

Dans son visage se lisait une vrais tendresse. Sif réconfortait Loki.

Loki sourit en baissant les yeux avec humilité.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as été faire dans la grotte ?"

"J'ai eu un enfant !" dit-elle avec un regard pétillant, sautant presque de joie. "Je sais que ce n'était pas vrai mais j'étais au paroxysme du bonheur."

"Et qui était le malheureux père ?"

"Ho ! heu… ça, c'était un accident. J'étais ivre et Fandral est venu…"

"Fandral ?!" l'interrompit Loki hilard de voir celle qu'il considérait finalement presque comme son amie s'empourprer de par ses propres mots.

"Oui mais bien sûr, comme pour Thor, je sais que ce n'est pas le vrai…"

Loki afficha un demi sourire et laissa en suspens la discussion alors que Sif repartait avec exaspération vers la grotte.

"Au revoir alors"

Sif s'arrêta surprise et se tourna vers Loki.

"Pourquoi soudainement ?"

"On ne sait jamais."

"Tu as raison, on se sait jamais."

Un sourire vint illuminer le beau visage de la déesse qui fit un signe de main comme pour dire au revoir elle aussi et entra dans la grotte, qui comme pour Hogun ne se ferma pas derrière elle.

 **oOo**

Loki ouvrit les yeux. La solitude ne lui pesait pas mais le manque de divertissement, oui. Il aurait pu entrer dans la grotte et juste passer un certain temps à l'intérieur avant de revenir mais il détestait ça.

Il détestait entrer dans cette pâle copie de sa maison, croiser des gens sans âme, voir le double de son père et ne vivre que des expériences factices. Et plus que tout, il haïssait croiser son frère et sa mère. Un simple regard était suffisant pour que Loki ne les voie plus que comme des mannequins de pailles, la boite étant incapable de recréer des illusions parfaites.

Elles étaient bonnes. Vraiment très bonnes. Mais pas au point de duper un magicien aussi attentif que Loki et c'est en ça qu'il creusait sa propre tombe. Un simple mouvement à l'intérieur de cet univers de pacotille et Loki se sentait nauséeux face aux dissonances que ce monde créait en lui.

L'Asgardien était résigné.

Couché au sol, il observait passer les nuages devant l'astre chaud, brillant au-dessus de sa tête depuis presque trois ans.

Il y a trois mois, quelque jours après l'heureuse disparition de Sif, Loki avait pris soins d'enterrer sa pierre pour qu'il n'ait plus à regarder tous les jours ses défauts droit dans les yeux. Arrogant, peureux, jaloux.

Ce n'est qu'après plus de trois heures que Loki se décida à partir chasser.

Le soir vint et il repensa brièvement aux mots inscrits sur la pierre qu'il avait trouvée il y a des années dans sa poche.

Juste avant d'ensevelir le galet dans la terre Loki y avait lancé un dernier regard déçu.

Oui, ces mots avaient depuis toujours correctement défini Loki, mais on pouvait d'après lui, en plus de ça, dorénavant ajouter amorphe et résigné. A quoi servait-il de se battre ? Loki ne supportait de toute façon plus cet endroit ou plus exactement il ne l'avait jamais supporté, mais dorénavant il était constamment seul pour se le rappeler. Mais tout cela allait changer.

Demain il irait pour la première fois depuis des mois dans la grotte et tout s'arrêterait. Il avait juste besoin d'exprimer à quelqu'un tout ce qu'il ressentait et ce même s'il ne parlerait qu'à une poupée articulée, une illusion. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pour lui maintenant.

Aucun oiseau ne chantait pour sa dernière aurore. L'air était comme tous les matins un peu frais. Loki fit son lit et rangea tout son campement impeccablement et quand le temps fut venu il partit. Il avait pris soins de se laver, ses cheveux avait été plaqués en arrière et aucune mèche ne dépassait. Il était beau et c'est comme ça qu'il voulait être pour son dernier jour.

D'un pas sûr mais lent il entra dans la grotte. La température baissa soudainement et il plongea dans le noir en fermant les yeux du plus fort qu'il pouvait. La première enjambée fut laborieuse. Il tremblait et redoutait de voir ce reflet déformé et hasardeux de sa réalité. Le deuxième le fut moins. Il savait où il allait et pourquoi il y allait. Et le dernier se fit pressé. Il allait enfin dire ses mots qu'il avait retenus en lui si longtemps et ce, même si ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Il déambula dans ces couloirs qu'il avait connus sur le bout des doigts. Se faufilant et zigzagant ici avec son frère pour voler dans les cuisines du pain et des fruits quand ils étaient censés attendre et manger avec leurs parents.

Un frisson indescriptible le parcourut.

Loki huma l'air. C'était la même odeur que dans ses souvenirs. Il frémit. La saison des fleurs avait commencé, lui rappelant avec nostalgie cette première et innocente fleur que lui avait offert son frère.

Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

Croisant un jeune serviteur qui le regarda avec une grande suspicion, Loki décida de cacher par magie sa présence aux yeux des habitants de ce royaume.

Dorénavant invisible, il croisa plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait. D'abord des servants et servantes ensuites des tuteurs et conseillers du roi et pour finir Odin lui-même.

Alors qu'il le dépassait le coeur lourd, celui-ci s'arrêta.

"Mon fils ?" appela le père de toute chose en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Loki.

Celui-ci se retourna, pensant trouver Thor à proximité mais la pièce était vide. Le regard plein d'incompréhension le magicien reporta son attention sur son père adoptif qui semblait désorienté.

"Loki est-ce toi ?"

Surpris par ses paroles Loki étouffa dans ses mains un hoquet de surprise qui se transformait en sanglot.

Cet endroit était une vrai torture. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi chagriné pour lui qu'à cet instant alors que lui avait décidé d'abandonner la bataille. D'un pas tremblant il recula, fuyant cette scène déchirante.

Il ne s'arrêta pas quand il aperçut sa mère assise dans un des innombrables parcs du palais mais ses larmes, elles, furent impossible à ralentir. Loki était incapable de parler à cette personne si semblable à sa mère pour le moment. Il ne le pouvait pas alors qu'il avait choisi de mourir.

Seul une personne pourrait le voir. Seule cette personne avec qui il y avait tant de non-dit, tant d'amour. Seul Thor.

Accélérant le pas, il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Thor qu'il trouva vide. Il avait pourtant senti sa présence dans cette direction mais quelque chose attira son attention. Plus loin, dans le couloir, une lumière dansait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette vision que Thor avait dû avoir des centaines de fois.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte invitant Loki à y entrer. Cette habitude était une promesse entre lui et Thor.

Je t'attends...

Dans la chambre de Loki, une bougie brûlait, éclairant de sa flamme un corps endormi sous les couvertures du grand lit vert au centre de la pièce.

Le sorcier cessa d'utiliser sa magie pour dissimuler sa présence et se rapprocha de celui qui se révéla être, comme il n'en avait pas douté, son frère.

Assis sur le lit, il lui caressa les cheveux, les yeux fermé. Ils étaient doux…

Loki frémit à nouveau, il avait une drôle d'impression sans être pourtant capable d'identifier ce qui le dérangeait. Pourtant contrairement aux autres fois où il était entré dans la grotte, il n'avait cette fois-ci pas encore trouvé de différence avec la réalité.

Que se passait-il exactement ?

Les yeux clos pour retenir ses larmes, il secoua doucement le blond.

Dans son lit d'appointement Thor grogna. Il n'avait cette nuit pas pu trouver le sommeil avant de changer de chambre et voilà qu'on voulait le sortir de son cocon de réconfort qu'était l'odeur de son frère.

Il remua avec mécontentement et attrapa le doux poignet de celui qui troublait son divin sommeil.

Ce touché l'électrisa et Thor se tourna avec surprise pour observer la chevelure ébène et le visage pâle qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais quand son interlocuteur dévoila ses iris vertes, tout son corps se mut sans même qu'il y pense.

Loki ne comprit pas comment il était arrivé dans cette situation mais il avait dorénavant le visage collé à celui de son frère et le couvrait de baisers alors que ses mains glissaient contre la peau de son ventre. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrées, préférant répéter des paroles sans sens et le nom du bien aimé enfin retrouvé. Et quand finalement Thor embrassa d'un baisé long et quémendeur son frère, tout se figea. Plus rien ne bougeait. Pas même un souffle ne brouillait cette scène que Loki n'aurait jamais imaginé aussi prenante. Et à cet instant, alors que les sens et la magie de Loki était en alerte, il comprit.

Il n'y avait plus de doute pour lui.

C'était ici qu'était sa place. Il était enfin chez lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir vos retours (positif comme négatif) sur ce quatrième chapitre. Merci beaucoup à EmilieKalin qui a corrigé ce dernier chapitre et les trois précédents sans elle ce texte n'aurait pas été aussi abouti ! À la prochaine et, bisous !


End file.
